


Possessive Xanya

by AlineLovelace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: But i hope you guys enjoy it!, F/M, I wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlineLovelace/pseuds/AlineLovelace
Summary: Just two ficlets I wrote about jealous Xander and jealous Anya.Chapter 1 is based on a scene from season 5, episode 15, I Was Made To Love You.





	1. Only You

Anya leaned against the wall, watching Buffy and Xander dance. “I let him do that,” she told Willow and Tara. 

She smiled at her boyfriend. She was 100% confident that he loved her and only her. The dance ended and Buffy and Xander headed over to rejoin the group. Anya rested her head on Xander’s arm. She closed her eyes, just enjoying being near Xander and being at the party, even though the music was much too loud. Xander’s arm moved to wrap around her. “You okay, An?” 

Anya nodded. “I’m fine.” 

“Do you want me to get you a drink?” 

“Yes please.” 

Anya watched Xander walk away and leaned against the wall again. A minute passed by before someone walked up to her. A tall man rested his arm on the wall, cocky expression on his face. He ran his eyes up and down Anya. “Well aren’t you pretty,” he said, slurring his words. 

Anya smiled. “Is it my dress? This is a very expensive dress.” 

“Did ya get it on sale or somethin? Fifty percent off?” 

Anya furrowed her brows. “No, I paid full price. Do I look cheap?” 

The man held up his hands in defense. “Woah there. Didn’t mean to offend you. I was just gonna say that that dress would look better 100% off.” He winked. 

Anya paused, then laughed. “I get it. You want me to take my dress off.” 

The man opened his mouth to reply, but Xander interrupted him. “Excuse me? Who do you think you are, talking to my girlfriend?” 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Your girlfriend?” 

“Yeah, that’s right. She’s too pretty to be single anyway.” Xander turned to Buffy. “No offense,” he added. 

The man stared at them for a moment before sulking off. “Someone seems jealous,” Anya taunted in a singsong voice. 

“Please,” Xander scoffed. “Me? Jealous?” 

Anya crossed her arms. “It’s more likely than you think,” he mumbled. 

Anya looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. “You’re cute when you’re jealous, Xander.” 

Xander placed a kiss on the top of her head. “You’re the only girl who can do that to me, An.” 


	2. Always

Xander was laying in bed when there came a knock on the door. He gently scooted Anya over and slipped on some sweatpants. Xander climbed out of bed and opened the front door. Cordelia stood in front of him, wide smile on her face. “Xander!” she gushed, giving him a hug.

“Shhh. Nice to see you, Cordy, but what are you doing here?”

Cordelia furrowed her brows. “Why do I have to be quiet?”

Xander shrugged. “Maybe because it’s five in the morning? And everyone who’s sane is still asleep?”

She frowned. “That’s not nice. Can I come in?”

Xander glanced towards his bedroom and a lightbulb went off in Cordelia’s head. “Ohhhhhh. You have someone over, don’t you?”

Xander nodded. Cordelia shrugged it off. “Well, knowing you, it’s probably not serious so I’m here to make a proposition.”

“Hey,” he protested.

Cordelia ignored him. “I’ll take you back or whatever. I can make your life less miserable.”

“Thanks for the offer but that’s a hard pass.”

Cordelia looked confused. “Why would you pass up the opportunity to have a girlfriend?”

“That’s why.”

Xander nodded towards the figure walking out of his room, thin bedsheet draped over her body. “Xander, who’s there?” Anya asked, yawning. “It’s too early for people.”

“Anya?!” Cordelia exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

Anya rubbed her eyes with her fists. She blinked a couple times before her eyes focused. “Cordelia?”

Xander awkwardly sat, wishing he could disappear. Buffy had told him an ex and a boyfriend meeting was awful in its own special way. But did he believe her? No, not until now. Anya pulled up a chair and sat at the table. “Are you here to take Xander from me?”

Cordelia looked thoughtful, as if she was actually thinking about what to say instead of blurting something out. “Yes,” she decided. “I am.”

Anya’s jaw clenched. She looked uselessly to Xander. “Make her stop.”

Cordelia turned to face him too. “Yeah, Xander, make me stop.”

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do we really have to do-“

“Yes,” both girls blurted in unison.

Xander sighed. “Okay well. Cordy, it was nice seeing you, but I’m dating Anya now. You should probably leave.”

Anya made a face at Cordelia. “Hear that? You have to leave.”

“Well, Xander dated me first so you’re just dating my trashy ex.”

“I'm not sloppy seconds,” Anya protested. 

“Sure. You're totally not a rebound girlfriend.”

“Well, Xander cheated on you with Willow so there.”

Cordelia wrinkled up her nose. “Xander can’t cheat on you with Willow because she’s a lesbian now.”

“So you’re saying Xander cheated on you with a lesbian. That must be pretty hard for you.”

Xander closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Girls, please. Can we not bring Willow into this?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Cordelia pivoted on her heel, then walked swiftly to the door. “I was just leaving.”

The door slammed shut behind her before anyone could utter a word. Anya cocked her head to the side and frowned. “You wouldn’t leave me for Cordelia, right?”

Xander placed a kiss on Anya’s forehead. “Of course not. Let’s go back to bed.” Anya nodded. “By the way, you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Anya grinned and wrapped her arms around Xander. “You think I’m cute?”

Xander couldn’t help but laugh. “Always.”


End file.
